


Буфер

by LarryD



Series: Шероховатости [1]
Category: Black Books, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Books, Bookstores, Family, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryD/pseuds/LarryD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок отправляется в книжный магазин, и Джон идет с ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Буфер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Padding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109035) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



Шерлок тащил складную ручную тележку, закинув ее за спину.  
Джон давно уже не пытался спрашивать, куда они направляются. Просто следовал за ним и верил, что там, куда они идут, будет интересно. Кроме того, в такой приятный, теплый день можно было и прогуляться.  
Шерлок остановился неподалеку от Рассел-сквер возле книжного магазина, зажатого между винным баром и бывшей парикмахерской.  
— «Книжный магазин Блэка»? — спросил Джон. — Похоже на помойку.  
— Помойка и есть, — сказал Шерлок, но все равно зашел внутрь.  
Магазин был приличных размеров, но при этом отчаянно вонял сигаретным дымом, вином, плесенью и рвотой.  
— Вы уверены, что хотите здесь что-то купить? — поинтересовался Джон.  
— Нет, но я обещал, — ответил Шерлок. — Можете простерилизовать это, когда вернемся домой.  
— Кому вы пообещали? Ваалу? — с чавкающим звуком Джон оторвал ногу от зловонного пола, к которому она прилипла, как к ириске.  
— Почти. Маме.  
— О, — Джон огляделся. Продавца все еще не было видно. В глубине магазина стоял стол, на нем — кассовый аппарат, старый, но совсем не крутой — середина восьмидесятых была плохим временем для технологий, — проводной телефон с обрезанным и снова скрученным проводом, зеленая банкирская лампа1) и шесть пустых бутылок из-под дешевого вина. Надпись на доске для информации гласила: «ДОКТОРУ КТО ВХОД ВОСПРЕЩЕН».  
Повсюду были книжные полки, бетонный бюст кого-то в огромном парике, выглядевшем до ужаса похоже на окаменевших осьминогов, насаженных на свирели, и… о-о, викторианские медицинские тексты. Джон стащил с полки экземпляр _Psychopathia Sexualis_ со следами зубов на обложке.  
— Хм, — сказал Шерлок. Джон оглянулся и обнаружил, что тот изучает полку с полным изданием Оксфордского английского словаря 1989 года.  
— Как мы это до дома донесем? — поинтересовался Джон. — Я вас заранее предупреждаю, мне столько по лестнице не втащить.  
— Такси. Система блоков. Я что-нибудь придумаю, — отозвался Шерлок.  
Откуда-то из-за занавесок раздался крик. Джон потянулся за пистолетом, прежде чем сообразил, что не захватил его. Из задней комнаты ввалился человек.  
— Нет! Нет! Нельзя! Вандалы! Варвары! — проорал он, упав мимо кресла. — Мэнни! Нападение! Нас атакуют!  
Джон поставил книгу обратно и осторожно обошел вокруг стола. Мужчина — черноволосый, в длинном черном пальто и неплохом костюме, вообще-то при ближайшем рассмотрении он чем-то смахивал на Шерлока, — лежал на полу, моргая на ножку стола. Джон проверил, цел ли он.  
Из-за занавески выпрыгнул плотный мужчина с длинными светлыми волосами, в гавайской рубашке, со шваброй в руках.  
— Эгей!  
— Эгей, — сказал Джон.  
— Боже мой! Вы покупатель? — блондин уронил швабру. — Бернард! Покупатель! Бернард? Ты умер? О нет!  
— Нет, — сказал Джон. — Я врач. Уверяю вас, он всего лишь чрезвычайно пьян.  
— О! Ну тогда ладно.  
— Мы хотели бы купить несколько книг и заплатить вам за них много денег, — подал голос Шерлок, пристально разглядывая потолок. Джон посмотрел наверх.  
На потолке между балкой и висячей лампой было вязкое коричневое пятно. Джон поглядел на пьяного Бернарда; когда он снова перевел взгляд вверх, потому что Шерлок продолжал всматриваться туда, пятно находилось по другую сторону от лампы.  
Ага.  
Джон уложил Бернарда в восстановительную позу2). Бернард завопил и сел, размахивая руками и заставив Джона отскочить.  
— Нет! Покупатели! Нет!  
— Бернард! — закричал блондин. — Мы должны продавать книги! Должны!  
— Нет!  
— Я СОБИРАЮСЬ ЗАПЛАТИТЬ ВАМ ОДНУ ТЫСЯЧУ ФУНТОВ, — громко и отчетливо произнес Шерлок.  
Бернард затих. Уселся в кресло за столом:  
— Мэнни.  
— Да, Бернард? — откликнулся светловолосый.  
— Я даю тебе разрешение продать этому человеку книгу.  
— Я думаю, он хочет больше, чем одну книгу, Бернард!  
— ОДНУ КНИГУ! — проорал Бернард.  
Мэнни погладил его лоб, успокаивая:  
— Просто закрой глаза, и скоро все будет кончено. Хм хммм хм хм хммм, — загудел он на ухо Бернарду. И яростно дернул над его головой подбородком Шерлоку.  
Шерлок раскрыл свою ручную тележку и свалил в нее двадцать томов словаря. Любезно увенчал кучу томом _Psychopathia Sexualis_ , на который смотрел Джон. Швырнул сложенную пачку пятидесятифунтовых банкнот на стол перед Бернардом.  
Бернард набросился на них, как оголодавшая собака.  
— Бегите! — театрально прошептал Мэнни.  
Шерлок уже волок тележку к выходу, Джон последовал за ним, Мэнни прикрывал его, не сводя глаз с Бернарда. Едва Джон оказался за дверью, Мэнни захлопнул ее и запер.  
Через мгновение в окошко двери ударились деньги, а вслед за ними и Бернард, брызжа слюной и скребя стекло. Мэнни схватил его; Бернард отшвырнул его и снова вцепился в дверную ручку. Дверь затрещала.  
— ТАКСИ, — позвал Шерлок.  
— Иисусе, да это как в «Рассвете мертвецов»3), — сказал Джон, глядя, как борются мужчины. — Шерлок, почему… ?  
Подъехало такси. Шерлок затолкал в него книги, затем тележку, а потом и себя, только потом догадавшись пригласить Джона внутрь. В конечном счете Джон уселся на тома X и XII.  
— Бейкер-стрит, пожалуйста. Он мой кузен, — сказал Шерлок.  
Такси едва тронулось, когда дверь магазина разлетелась на куски, и Бернард, весь в крови, пошатываясь, вывалился на улицу.  
— Стойте! — крикнул Джон. — Он ранен!  
— Нет! Поезжайте! Для таких случаев у него есть Мэнни, — оборвал его Шерлок, швыряя двадцатифунтовую купюру таксисту, мудро продолжавшему ехать.  
Джон вздохнул:  
— Шерлок.  
— Джон?  
— На самом деле я вижу сходство, — заметил Джон. Буйные темные волосы, хороший костюм, совершенно чокнутый… с опекуном, живущим тут же. Джон неожиданно с подозрением подумал о своем месте в жизни Шерлока. — Так ваша мать дала денег, чтобы вы их потратили в магазине кузена?  
— Да, прекрасная дедукция, — сардонически отозвался Шерлок.  
— Потому что покупателей у него не то чтобы много.  
— Совсем немного, — ответил Шерлок.  
— Потому что он пропойца и сумасшедший.  
— По маминой линии все такие.  
— Мм, — сказал Джон.  
Шерлок наморщил нос:  
— Не по нашей. Я не пью. Притупляет сознание.  
— Эй, — подал голос таксист. — Тот малый еще гонится за нами.  
Джон оглянулся через плечо и увидел разъяренного окровавленного Бернарда, зигзагами двигающегося по улице в их сторону. Мэнни бежал за ним, размахивая бутылкой вина.  
— Поднажмите-ка, — сказал Шерлок, протягивая еще двадцатку.  
— Знаете, этот Мэнни мне вроде бы знаком. Кажется, я его как-то лечил, — Джон обычно помнил своих пациентов, по крайней мере, в лицо. — Первый случай синдрома Дэйва4), который я когда-либо видел.  
— Да, я заметил мочки, — согласился Шерлок.  
— Синдром Дэйва? — нервно спросил таксист. — У того парня синдром Дэйва?  
— Тогда лучше убраться подальше, не правда ли? Нет, не влево! — воскликнул Шерлок, но таксист уже повернул налево.  
— Приятель, так быстрее!  
— Совсем нет! Светофор между 16:00 и 18:00 держит на семнадцать секунд дольше, вы что, совсем ничего не знаете?  
Разумеется, Шерлок был прав. Они застряли на целую вечность, и Джон с немалым беспокойством поглядывал сквозь заднее стекло. Он увидел Бернарда, нетвердой походкой бредущего по тротуару, а вот Мэнни было не видно. Оставалось надеяться, что тот не поранился и не перегрелся.  
О ветровое стекло разбилась бутылка вина. Таксист завопил.  
Шерлок бросился на книги. Мэнни колотился в стекло со стороны водителя, ухая как гиббон. Пассажирская дверь со стороны Джона распахнулась, мать твою, он ее не запер!  
— КНИГИ! — застонал Бернард. — МОИ КНИГИ!  
— О черт! — взвыл кэбби. — Он пробьет ветровое стекло! Он мне пробьет стекло!  
— Бернард! — крикнул Шерлок. — Пей!  
Внимание Бернарда переключилось с книг на Шерлока. Тот махал в воздухе фляжкой, и Бернард следил за ней глазами. Шерлок швырнул фляжку через голову Джона. Бернард отпрыгнул от машины.  
Однако Мэнни все еще скреб и слюнявил стекло.  
— Синдром Дэйва! Должно быть, он перегрелся, пока бежал! — крикнул Джон Шерлоку. — Ему нужна куча льда и шоколад!  
Шерлок потряс головой.  
— У меня все кончилось! Просто поезжайте!  
— Ни за что! Если я его собью, в дерьме буду я! — сказал таксист.  
Мэнни рванул дверь водителя и выволок вопящего кэбби на улицу. Джон заглянул в его налитые кровью глаза и ощутил настоящий страх.  
Мэнни капнул слюной на водительское сиденье:  
— ВЫ…  
Джон толкнул Шерлока вниз. В конце концов, он был солдатом. Может быть, если он отвлечет Мэнни, Шерлок сумеет спастись.  
—… ЗАБЫЛИ… ЧЕК… — хрипло выдохнул Мэнни. Он бросил желтую, сделанную под копирку квитанцию через сиденье и выбрался обратно.  
Ну да.  
— Ваш палец у меня в ухе, — заметил Шерлок.  
Джон вытащил палец. И тогда Мэнни, в тисках синдрома Дэйва, перевернул такси.

*

Шерлок принял на себя основной удар Оксфордского словаря. И начал склеивать разорванные страницы, едва выписавшись из госпиталя — рука в лубке, и все лицо опухло от пурпурных синяков. Джону все же пришлось самому тащить все тома наверх. Он до сих пор прикладывал к спине лед.  
Телефон Джона зазвонил. «Лестрейд», — подумал он, но нет; Мэнни и Бернард были надежно заперты в госпитале, где проходили курс лечения от алкоголизма, и пока что полиции тут делать было нечего. Это оказался Майкрофт.  
— Нет, — ответил Джон. — Никаких заданий еще по меньшей мере неделю.  
— Я звоню только за информацией, — сказал Майкрофт. — Как вы находите Бернарда?  
— Чокнутый буйнопомешанный пьяница.  
— Значит, как всегда.  
— К тому же ирландец. Только не говорите мне, что вы на самом деле ирландцы.  
— Дядя Блэк — да.  
— И вы нас не предупредили о синдроме Дэйва! — выкрикнул Джон.  
— Было всего 24 градуса. Предугадать было невозможно, — спокойно отозвался Майкрофт. — Не волнуйтесь, очередь Шерлока не настанет еще как минимум год.  
— Так что, когда мы с Шерлоком встретились — это была случайность? Потому что я вижу определенное сходство. Я лечил этого Мэнни. Он был бухгалтером, — с упреком сказал Джон. — Бухгалтер для неудачливого владельца книжного. Скажите же мне, не держит ли ваша матушка конюха сердечным компаньоном? И не живет ли с вашим сумасшедшим кузеном Эдвардом полисмен?  
— Мама живет со своей близкой подругой Оливией, которая разводит пчел, — сказал Шерлок. — А сумасшедшего кузена вообще-то зовут Эдмунд, и он парикмахер в Каннах.  
— Квартирует со своим колористом, — добавил Майкрофт.  
— Господи, да это заговор, — Джон бросил трубку, не попрощавшись. Скрестил руки на груди. — Я не желаю быть вашей нянькой!  
— Мы вас не похищали. Вы сами пришли.  
— Вы знали? — требовательно спросил Джон.  
— Нет, пока вас не увидел.  
— И едва вы меня увидели, тут же решили: «О, вот и мой новый Дживс! Блестяще! Если еще и вооружен — вообще чудесно!»  
— Нет. Я подумал: «Вот человек, которого нашел мой брат, и он неожиданно интересен; если Майкрофт прав, я буду _действительно_ раздражен». И он оказался прав, вы для меня как Бутч для Санденса, и вот поэтому он меня все время так чертовски злит, потому что он всегда прав, понимаете теперь? — проговорил Шерлок. — Вы… мне нравитесь, — он сердито вздохнул и склонился над своими новыми книгами. — Очень нравитесь, — пробормотал он.  
— О боже, — сказал Джон. Взглянул на потолок, на пятно, оставшееся от последнего эксперимента Шерлока. — Вы мне тоже нравитесь, — он пересек комнату и обнял Шерлока со спины.  
— Ай! Ай, руки прочь!  
Джон поцеловал его в макушку.  
— Мне больно, а вы меня трогаете! — пожаловался Шерлок.

*

— МЭННИ, — стенал Бернард в своей комнате с мягкими стенами.  
— БЕРНАРД!  
— НАЛЕЕЕЕЙ!  
— Я СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ! Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ!  
— МНЕ НУЖНА СИГАРЕТА, МЭННИ!  
Майкрофт вздохнул и отключил монитор слежения. Семья. Сколько же с ней возни.  
— Доктор Ватсон обнимает Шерлока, — доложила ассистентка.  
Майкрофт улыбнулся.

*

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Банкирская лампа:  
> .  
> 2) Восстановительная позиция — специальная поза, применяемая при оказании первой помощи находящимся без сознания людям.  
>   
> 3)[‘Dawn of the Dead’](http://www.google.ru/url?sa=t&source=web&cd=14&ved=0CGQQFjAN&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kinopoisk.ru%2Flevel%2F1%2Ffilm%2F36544%2F&rct=j&q=Dawn%20of%20the%20Dead&ei=stiHTKiGK5LEONTL-dMO&usg=AFQjCNGegqshC-xMUHSiv6kbm13vGbK4eQ&sig2=whJOtLXfw8lJz-vSgZan5g&cad=rja) — известный зомби-фильм 1978 года.  
> 4) Синдром Дэйва — выдуманная болезнь, которой страдает Мэнни в сериале ‘Black Books’. Запускается при окружающей температуре как минимум в 31°C. Проявления неясны, однако видны последствия: Мэнни совершенно невменяем, ведет себя как дикарь и очевидно, что он только разрушил все, что было вокруг. Также Мартин Фримен в первом эпизоде ‘Black Books’ играл доктора, лечившего Мэнни.


End file.
